Big Time Baby
by Blue Leah
Summary: What happens when Mrs. Knight finds out she's pregnant with her third child. How will Kendall, Katie, and the rest of BTR handle it? Set post-finale.
1. Prologue

"No," she repeated getting louder with each word. She couldn't believe what she saw.

This wasn't happening. It was a lie. No, a dream. She'd wake up any second in the darkness of her bedroom with her teenage daughter asleep in the other twin bed in the room, her sons and his three best friends asleep in the other two bedrooms in the apartment. She wouldn't be sitting on the toilet lid in the bathroom staring at a piece of plastic.

She placed her head in her hands knowing that wasn't going to happen. This was reality and it slapped her in the face. _Hard._

She'd only been dating the guy publically for six months and perhaps maybe six months before that. This wasn't supposed to happen quite so soon or really at all.

Remembering she was the only one in the apartment at the moment with the boys at the studio and Katie out doing Katie stuff with the staff, probably just Buddha Bob, she let out a scream. Then, she turned her head and threw up into the bathtub.

* * *

**Just an idea I had one night when I was really bored searching for fanfic on my mom's tablet. I don't normally read fanfic on the tablet. Anyway, I got hit with this idea and tried searching for fanfic on it. I thought I could find at least one on the topic, but surprisingly no. The next day the story kept blossoming in my head. I kept telling myself I wasn't going to write it as I wanted to concentrate on **_**Big Time Break**_** as my sole BTR story (and canon) for the moment. But, the idea wouldn't go away. **

**The length of the prologue is not indicative of the length of regular chapters. If you want an idea of how long I normally make them check out my other stories. **

**BTW, I decided that Katie and her mom (if you couldn't guess who this prologue was about) share a room. No mention has really ever been made on the show about Katie's room situation. She could have her own room or it could be two to a room for the girls as it is for the boys. I like to envision that it's latter.**


	2. Chapter 1

Carlos and Logan burst through the apartment door after a short but tiring rehearsal at the studio. Upon entering the Palmwoods James split to the pool where Lucy waited for him and Kendall went to find Jo for their picnic date they'd planned a few days ago. That left the two shortest members of the band with no plans.

"Hey, Mama Knight," Carlos greeted his LA guardian as he pulled a corn dog out of his pocket to munch on.

She nodded at him and then quickly put her hand over her mouth and nose.

"Can you—can you—that smell—" she tried to make out before she ran into the bathroom.

Carlos and Logan shared a look and then Carlos quickly devoured his favorite food.

"Sorry," he said moments later when Mrs. Knight emerged from the bathroom.

"I don't know why your corn dog bothered me so much," she lied. "It's never done that before."

"I don't have to stop eating them, do I?"

"Oh no, honey. I'm sure that won't happen again."

"Good." Carlos pulled another corn dog out of his sweatshirt pocket. At the sight of Mrs. Knight turning green Logan quickly ushered him out of the apartment.

"Is Mama Knight allergic to my corn dogs?" Carlos asked as the two headed for the elevator.

"No, I have a hunch it's something else."

"What?"

"I need to talk to her first."

"What?"

"I can't…I'm not completely sure and I don't want to say anything before I know for sure." Logan stepped into the elevator.

Carlos pouted.

"Don't know what?" James had been traveling to the second floor, but he went back down with Logan and Carlos.

"Mama Knight doesn't like the smell of my corn dogs and Logan thinks he might know why."

"Because they're spoiled?" James guessed.

"They didn't taste spoiled." Carlos grabbed Logan by the shoulders. "Oh no, did I give myself food poisoning? Am I going to be sick?"

"If you say they tasted fine they weren't spoiled." Logan knocked Carlos's hands off him.

"Is _she_ sick? Aw man, she's always taking care of us. We should take care of her," James suggested.

"Maybe."

The elevator reached the lobby but no one made to get off.

"Let's go back up there and take care of her." James reached for the button for level 2.

"You two go enjoy the pool and the sun. I'll check on Mrs. Knight." Logan pushed the two boys out of the elevator before the doors closed.

Opening the door to apartment 2J Logan came upon Mrs. Knight sitting at the kitchen table her head in her hands, crying. Of all things, he wasn't expecting that. She quickly looked up at him and wiped her eyes.

"Allergies," she said.

"Mrs. Knight, are you?" Logan began. He stopped not knowing if he should bring it up or if she would answer him honestly. A part of him didn't want to know. But, he remembered seeing the box in the trash that morning and then there was the incident a few minutes ago. He knew she needed someone to know. "Are you pregnant?"

She nodded her head ever so slightly the tears falling down her cheeks. Logan immediately wrapped her in a hug.

"I know a baby's supposed to be a blessing," she said through her tears, "and I can more than afford this kid compared to when Kendall was born, but…" she let go of Logan. "Oh, I don't need to burden you with this. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. You're always here for us and our problems. I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Logan. It's just that I'm in a different stage in my life. I thought I was done with kids. Kendall's an adult and Katie's almost an adult. I'm for—forty. I'm forty."

"You're not alone. Have you told Mitch?" Mitch was her boyfriend.

She shook her head.

"Well, you've got him and even if you don't you have us. Kendall and Katie won't turn their backs on you and I'm sure Carlos and James won't either."

"I don't know how I'll be able to tell Kendall and Katie. They'll be so disappointed in me."

"Why do you think that?"

"I'm their mother."

"You're not some underage teenager gallivanting around with a different guy every night. You're a forty year old mother who became intimate with her first long-term boyfriend in over ten years."

"I hope they don't think this means they can just do it whenever with whomever."

"They're responsible people. I'm sure you don't have to worry about that."

"I'm having a baby, but it's not time for either of them or you or Carlos or James to have a baby just yet." She paused. "I'm having a baby." She smiled. "That's the first time I said that out loud."

"And how do you feel?"

"Scared. Not like I was with Kendall. That was the usual first time mother jitters. I'm older now and…but you know, I'm also excited. A new baby and new baby things…oh, gosh, all the smelly diapers and crying and getting up at 2 in the morning." She laid her head back in her hands. "I can't do this. I'm too old."

"You've got five people to help you. No, wait, you have six with the father. You've done this before and now you've got us to help. And you're not old, not at all. They say it's more complicated having a baby after the age of thirty-five, but more and more women are doing it. Everything will be fine. " He wasn't sure about that last line, but he needed to comfort Mrs. Knight more than be completely honest with her at the moment.

"I'll be fifty-eight at this kid's high school graduation."

" So? Not a problem. You're tough, Mama Knight. You can do it and I promise you you're not doing it alone."

"Where are we going to put it?"

"I call a family meeting," Mrs. Knight said unsure after dinner when the boys and Katie made to scatter. Everyone froze. Logan, who knew what was going on, nodded and sent Mrs. Knight a smile.

"Is something going on between you and Logan?" Kendall asked.

"No," they both replied a little too quickly. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

Mrs. Knight ushered everyone to the orange couch. She began pacing before them not sure of where to start.

"Mom, are you okay?" Kendall asked. "You didn't eat much at dinner."

"If you're sick you know we'll take care of you like you take care of us," James said.

"Thank you, sweetie." She took a deep breath. "I guess I should just come out and say it."

"Come on, Mom. Stop keeping us in suspense!"

"Katie!" Kendall scolded.

"I'm pregnant," she said as fast as humanly possible.

"I didn't quite catch that." Kendall.

"What?" Carlos.

"I think she said she's pregnant. No, that can't be it." James.

"Mama Knight pregnant?" Carlos.

"Mom?" Katie.

Mrs. Knight took another deep breath and sat on the coffee table reaching her hands out to her son, daughter, and three pseudo-sons.

"It's true. I took a test last night and earlier today I had an appointment with a doctor to confirm it. In about eight or nine months we should have a brand new baby in here."

"How did this happen?" Kendall asked looking his mother in the eyes. "I mean, I know how it happened, but how did it happen?"

"I guess Mitch and I weren't as careful as we thought. This does not give any of you permission to just go at it willy-nilly."

"Are you going to keep it?" James asked.

"Of course."

"Where's it going to sleep?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. We've got lots of time to figure stuff like that out. It might take some rearranging or maybe we move out of the Palm Woods?"

"No!" James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan shout.

"Or not. Well, we have time to figure it out."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Carlos asked. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"It's too early to tell and no, I haven't had much time to process all that's going on."

"Name it Carlos."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Carlita."

"I'll keep those in mind."

"Have you told Mitch yet?" Kendall asked.

"He's away for the week on business. This is something I need to tell him in person."

"Don't worry, Mom. Whatever happens with him we'll be here for you." Kendall patted his mother's hand that he was still holding.

"Honey," Mrs. Knight began later that night after climbing into her bed and wrapping her covers around herself.

Katie was already lying in bed with her head on her pillow facing the wall away from her mother.

"Honey," Mrs. Knight repeated herself. "You've been awfully quiet. What are your thoughts on the situation?"

"Whatever," Katie mumbled not turning around to look at her mother.

Mrs. Knight climbed out of bed and went over to stroke her daughter's back. Katie flinched at the touch.

"Talk to me, Katie. I know you're not happy, but it is what it is."

"Why did you do it?" Katie shouted. "We're happy the way things are. We don't need Mitch and we don't need this."

"You know I'll still love you and Kendall as I always do. Nothing's going to change between us."

"But, it will." Katie pulled her covers further over her body.

"You're my baby girl; you'll always be my baby."

"No, this baby is the baby," Katie said so softly Mrs. Knight almost missed it. Mrs. Knight kissed her daughter's shoulder and then went back to her own bed.

* * *

**This is Mrs. Knight's story, but we will be focusing on the other characters as well. This affects the whole BTR family and that's one focus of the story. I also don't believe Mrs. Knight's age has ever been mentioned on the show (I checked the wikia to be sure), but I've imagined she had Kendall kind of young, like in her early 20s and 40 just seems like a nice, round number. I also want to mention that Mrs. Knight's apprehension is less about her age and more about the fact she's raised two kids already. She was ready to move on to the next stage of her life (Katie's a teenager [or as she said in one episode a tweenager, but this is set shortly after the series finale], but like Mrs. Knight said in BT Mansion, she hasn't need her since she was a little kid).**


	3. Chapter 2

"I've missed you so much." Mitch wrapped Jennifer in a hug after she opened her door on the Monday afternoon after he arrived home from a business trip. "Is it wrong that I was slapped a by a girl down in the lobby?"

"Oh, that's Camille, Logan's girlfriend. She must be in one of her 'roles.' She's a method actress and loves getting in character."

"All right…"

Katie brushed past them knocking Mitch in the shoulder.

"Don't worry about her. She's not talking to me."

"For what?"

"Something we'll talk about later." She looked around the room trying her best to not make eye contact with her boyfriend.

"Are you okay? You don't seem so excited to see me."

"No, I am. I missed you so much." She put on a fake smile. She was happy to see him, but not so happy that the time had come for the talk she knew he was not expecting.

"Hey, Mom." Kendall entered the apartment with the other three boys following behind.

"Hey, Mama Knight," Logan, James, and Carlos chorused. "Hey, Mitch," James said. Mitch and the boys had met many times before. At first they called him Mr. Olsen, but he insisted they call him by his first name.

"Hey, little baby," Carlos added with a wave causing Mrs. Knight's eyes to bug out of her head. James, who had been right in front of him, elbowed him in the side.

"Did I miss something?" Mitch questioned.

"Th-that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Jennifer pulled Mitch into the room.

"Did I do something wrong?" Carlos kept asking as he was pushed out the door by Kendall along with Logan and James.

"I think you need to sit down for this." She pulled out a chair at the table for him and one for her, but she didn't sit down. "Um, okay, um, while you were away I took a test."

"Uh huh." By the look on his face, Jennifer had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"And um, well, I passed. I mean, it was positive."

"P-positive?"

"I'm pregnant."

"P-pregnant?"

Jennifer nodded slowly.

"I thought we discussed this."

"I know you don't want children. You said that was one of the things that attracted you to me. My kids were almost grown so I was 'out of that phase of my life' as you put it."

"Right. I don't mind Katie and Kendall."

"I didn't plan for this to happen."

"I thought you were on the pill."

"I am, I mean, I was. Those things are only like 97% effective."

"Damn it."

Honestly, Jennifer felt like crying, but she had to put on a brave face to have this discussion. She wasn't going to break down in front of Mitch. She was going to be brave, the brave Jennifer that had been able to raise Kendall and Katie after their father's death, the brave Jennifer who was able to take four teenage boys and a tweenage daughter to Los Angeles and make a life for them there, the brave Jennifer that she knew she was.

"I wasn't exactly thrilled when I found out, you know. My kids are almost all grown. I'm supposed to be done with this parenting thing. But, apparently, not."

"You don't have to keep it."

"What?!" Jennifer shrieked. "You're not talking about an abortion?"

"Abortion, adoption, either one. Don't tell me you want to raise another child at your age. Abortion would be easier since you won't have to get all big and fat."

Jennifer reared back and gave her boyfriend his second slap of the day.

"I sent him home," she said later when the boys returned surprised to find Mrs. Knight sitting on the orange couch munching on a giant cookie instead of out on her date. "He doesn't want the baby." The boys joined her on the couch and pulled Mrs. Knight into a five way hug. She placed her head on Kendall's shoulder and continued. "He suggested abortion or adoption with the preference on abortion."

"You're not going to do it?" Everyone looked up to see Katie enter the apartment. "You can't get rid of my baby brother or sister." Katie walked over to them and joined them in the hug. "I'm sorry I've been such a brat."

"It's okay, honey. This baby is a big adjustment for all of us." Mrs. Knight wiped her eyes. "Don't worry, there's nothing that can make me want to do away with it. It may only be here," she pointed to her stomach, "and not here," she put her arms in the cradling position, "but I love it just as much as I love all of you. I'm its mother and it's my job to do everything I can to protect it."

"Mom, I'm sorry." Katie climbed into her mother's bed later that night. "I guess I was just jealous."

"It's okay. You know I have enough love for everyone." Mrs. Knight squeezed her daughter around the shoulders.

"I'm used to being the baby and now this baby's the baby."

"I told you, you'll always be my baby girl."

"And what if this baby is a girl? Then it'll be your baby girl and Kendall's baby sister. What about me?"

"You'll always be my baby sister," Kendall spoke up from the doorway. He smiled at Katie and his mom before joining them on the other side of his mother. Mrs. Knight kept one arm around Katie and put one arm around Kendall. "No matter what happens you were my first and longest sister. You've got fourteen years on this baby. And if it is a girl—"

"It could be a boy," Mrs. Knight interrupted.

"It could be a boy," Kendall repeated, "but if it's a girl then she'll be your baby sister. You'll probably have a bond I'll be jealous of."

"And all three of you will have a bond I'll be jealous of," Mrs. Knight said.

"Really?" Katie asked.

"No. I'm the mother; I should have the closest bond." She kissed her kids' foreheads. Katie had already snuggled down on the pillow and closed her eyes. "Thank you Kendall for being such a good big brother to Katie. I know you're going to be a great one with the new baby." She was going to add more but one look at him told he was fast asleep.

* * *

**What do you want? Boy or girl? I already know what it's going to be, but I want to know what you want (or think)! **


	4. Chapter 3

"I can't believe your mom's pregnant," Jo said one afternoon as she lounged at the pool with her boyfriend, Kendall. "Are you excited? Babies are so cute."

"They're also noisy and smelly and take up space." He sipped his pink smoothie.

"You're not excited?"

"I am. I'm just worried."

"About?"

"My mom's been so sick. I know it's the 'morning sickness,'" he air quoted, "but it still worries me. She hardly eats and I know that's not a good thing. Everything seems to make her sick, especially Carlos's corndogs. It seems just being in the same room makes her nauseous. "

"How's Carlos taking it?"

"Surprisingly well. He mostly eats fresh ones and just consumes them before he gets to the crib and he keeps a box of frozen ones in Lucy's apartment, you know, because she lives across the hall."

"How are you taking it?"

"Not having Carlos's corndogs in the crib?"

"Yes, that." She gave him a look. "No, the whole baby thing."

"I'm excited, I am. I just thought the next baby in the family would have been ours."

Jo choked on her smoothie. "You think about that?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"Maybe, but…" she blushed. "It's a girly thing to think about."

"Why? I can see myself having a future with you. It's a fun thing to dream about."

"And it's not scary?"

"Why should it be? I love you."

"I think I'm going to cry. I love you, too." She leaned into him and gave him a kiss.

Breaking apart, Kendall checked his phone.

"Oh gosh, I'm late. I'm taking my mom to her doctor's appointment and if we don't leave now we'll miss it." He pulled a face as he stood up handing his unfinished smoothie to Jo. "All those women things and women parts."

"You're such a good son to do this."

"I wouldn't do this for anybody."

"Just your mom."

"And maybe you."

"Oh, gee thanks. I'll remember that."

Kendall smirked, kissed Jo on the lips, and then ran through the lobby to the elevator.

"Mom!" He called out as soon as he entered the apartment. Most of the time when he called for her she appeared like magic. "Mom?" Hearing a sound from the bathroom he ran to the door and knocked on it. "Are you in there?"

"Yes," came the faint reply.

Kendall hesitantly reached for the door knob. He did not want to walk in on his mom on the toilet or worse naked in the bathtub.

"You have to unlock the door if you want me to come in."

Fully dressed, Mrs. Knight opened the bathroom door, her clothes disheveled and her hair a mess.

"Are you okay? We need to leave now for your appointment."

"There was blood," she simply stated.

"Did you hurt yourself?" What he wanted to ask was why she sounded like a child.

"No, maybe. Blood, Kendall." She pointed to the loose fitting sweatpants she wore.

"Oh!" Kendall's eyes widened understanding what she meant. "Do you hurt?"

"A little."

"We'll let's hurry, then. Good thing you already have an appointment with Dr. Carter scheduled."

A tear dripped down her cheek.

"It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not," she said softly.

He actually agreed with her, but he couldn't let her know that. He had to keep her spirits up. He had to keep his spirits up. Frantically, he looked around for the keys.

"Why don't you use the keys in your hand?" She asked reasonably.

Kendall smiled. "These are to the BTR-mobile and well, Carlos, was in there earlier and since I saw him with a corn—" he stopped when he noticed his mom turning green. "Well, he was in there earlier and I don't want you to feel worse than you do already."

"You're such a sweet boy." She kissed his cheek. "Keys are in my purse."

Roughly fifteen minutes later they were safely in Mrs. Knight's car on their way to the OB/GYN. Mrs. Knight claimed to be feeling little cramps but she also claimed it was nothing she couldn't deal with.

"Answer this," Kendall said pulling his phone out of his pocket and tossing it in his mom's lap when it began to ring.

"It's from Gustavo."

"You should definitely answer it."

"Kendall Knight's phone…this is his mother…No, he's not busy. He's only taking me to my scheduled doctor's appointment…No…And I'm his mother…" She put her hand over the phone. "He wants you to come in for a recording session. He says he needs you to redo your track on the new song."

Kendall sighed and took his phone from his mother.

"Gustavo—"

"Dog, get your butt in here. Now."

"Gustavo, I'm taking my mom to her doctor's appointment."

"She's an adult. She can go by herself."

"No, she really can't. You do know she's pregnant, right?"

"I remember. But, Dog, I need you to rerecord your vocals for the new track."

"We'll have to do it later or tomorrow. My mom's more important than that. We already discussed this that I would be available for her."

"Fine," Gustavo sighed. "I'll get James to come in."

"You do that." Kendall hung up his phone and nonchalantly placed it in the cupholder between the seats.

As soon as he did that his mom's phone rang. She took one look at the screen, pressed ignore, and tossed it in the cupholder next to Kendall's.

Stopped at a red light Kendall picked up the phone.

"Mom, that was Mitch!"

"I don't want to talk to him." Leaning against the door handle, she looked out the window instead of at Kendall.

"Don't you think you _should_ talk to him?"

"Why? He's the one who wants to get rid of the baby. Maybe this is his wish coming true," she added in a soft whisper.

"If he's calling you maybe he wants to talk." Kendall handed the phone to his mom before putting his foot on the gas as the light had turned green. "You don't have to call him now. Actually, I would prefer you wait til I'm not around, but please talk to him. This is his baby, too."

"When did you become the parent and me the child?"

The very second Kendall pulled into the parking lot, found a decent space, and turned off the engine Mrs. Knight practically leapt out of the car and threw up, barely making it to the grass.

"Um, Mom," Kendall pulled off his plaid button down. "Wear this."

"I'm not cold."

"That's not it."

After tying the shirt around his mom's waist he pulled into her a hug and let her cry in his shoulder. He was afraid she'd hear how fast his heart was beating. He couldn't let on how nervous he suddenly became about this appointment.

"Let's just go in there and let the doctor tell us what's up," he said gently, stroking his mother's back and trying to lead her to the front door.

"The last time I saw you was to confirm pregnancy and now we're," Dr. Carter checked her chart, "8 weeks along. How are we doing, Jennifer?"

Sitting in the chair, Jennifer wanted to kick her legs and scream, but she remained calm and answered the doctor.

"Earlier today I found some bleeding and I am experiencing extremely minor cramps." She didn't want to cry in front of the doctor but couldn't help it when a tear leaked out. Kendall, standing next to her, squeezed her shoulders in support.

"Many women experience vaginal bleeding in the first trimester and there's a chance it may be nothing. We'll have to perform an ultrasound to check on the baby. Has the bleeding stopped?"

"I—I—"

"I noticed a spot on her pants before we came in, but it wasn't that bad," Kendall admitted. "Also, she's been really sick and not eating much. Is that normal?"

"Well, the first trimester is the worst time for morning sickness. In the first few weeks moms can even lose weight due to it. You might be experiencing Hyperemesis gravidarum. I'm not quite sure that's it, though, as you are measuring at a good weight at 8 weeks. Are you able to keep any food down?"

Jennifer nodded. "A few bites here and there."

"Yeah, it's probably just severe morning sickness which should begin to subside in the next few weeks. If you really feel it's causing trouble don't hesitate to call. I want to take care of everything and make sure this is a healthy pregnancy, which is why," Dr. Carter popped up suddenly with a wand in her hand, "we're performing the ultrasound now. If we can find the little peanut everything should be okay. Unfortunately, it's too early to hear a heartbeat. Just put your feet up here and raise your shirt. Now, you said the bleeding has stopped?"

"I think so."

"OK, just lift up your shirt and I'll apply this cold gel and voila." Dr. Carter moved the wand around Jennifer's small abdomen. A black and white image showed up on the screen. "I'm not seeing anything. I hope little peanut is—aha!" She smiled. "There's the little booger."

"Oh my gosh!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"That thing?" Kendall asked. "Well, it kind of does look like a booger."

"My baby is not a booger!"

Dr. Carter smiled. "Sorry, that's not what I meant. It's a pet name in the family and it just sort of slipped out. Of course your baby isn't a booger. I do think embryos resemble peanuts, don't you?"

"I think it looks more like a lima bean," Kendall remarked.

"My little lima bean." Jennifer wiped her eyes. "I don't mean to be getting emotional. This is my third child, I should be used to it."

"It's been what did you say your daughter was fourteen years old?"

"A change of life baby," Kendall said earning a smack in the shoulder and a look from his mother. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Too early to tell," Dr. Carter said. "We can tell that the baby looks healthy and to be measuring at the correct week. Slight spotting usually means nothing, but if you have any concerns do not hesitate to contact me."

"The baby's fine?" Jennifer questioned sitting up.

"Yes, the baby's fine." Dr. Carter smiled. "And if nothing else comes up I won't expect to see you until the 12th or 13th week. Keep taking your prenatal vitamin and you know the rest."

Jennifer pulled her shirt down and took the chart from the doctor. She looked over at her son.  
He patted her shoulder and reached for her hand to help her off the chair.

"Everything's going to be fine," he said. "Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

**I do know pregnant woman are capable of doing things for themselves and don't need someone at their side all the time, but I feel in this case this is what Mrs. Knight wants. She doesn't want to do this alone and frankly, after what she saw in the bathroom she really doesn't want to go alone. (and btw, it's not a change of life baby!)**

**I like seeing your reasons as to why you want the baby to be a certain gender. Thank you all for your responses!**


	5. Chapter 4

"All right, Dogs, I've composed a small two month tour sampling of basic spots in the US starting next month," Gustavo greeted the boys entering the studio that morning.

"No," Kendall stated firmly.

"Your new single should be ready for debut by then," Gustavo continued ignoring the oft contradictory member.

"No," Kendall repeated.

"No, you don't want to perform the new song?"

"No, I'm not going on the tour."

"You are my dog and you will do what I say." After having Gustavo get in his face, Kendall dramatically wiped the spit off.

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will. We have to keep BTR in the spotlight, in the media, IN the public eye. NOT doing _THIS_ could be detrimental to your career. Do you want to ruin YOUR CAREER?"

"Let this be the end of BTR then. My mom comes first and you know that." Kendall stormed out of the studio with the other three following. "You know this tour isn't important."

"It's important to Gustavo," James said.

"Everything's important to Gustavo," Carlos remarked.

"He hasn't had a successful group in over ten years. He's just afraid of losing us," Logan pointed out.

"Guys," Kelly stepped out of the building over to where the boys stood near the bench. "Gustavo said to take the rest of the day off until everyone's had time to cool down." She put a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "I know your mother is important to you. Maybe you should talk to her about this."

"Ugh!" Jennifer exclaimed. She was only twelve weeks along. She remembered during her pregnancies with Kendall and Katie she was able to wear her regular blue jeans well into the second trimester. Heck, with Kendall, her first, she barely showed until she was in her sixth month. Women ballooned faster after the first pregnancy, but she thought this was ridiculous. Jennifer quickly tore off the unbuttonable blue jeans and put her sweats back on when she heard a commotion in the kitchen/living room.

"Back so soon?" She asked stepping into the room to find Carlos munching on the remains of a corndog. It still made her stomach turn but she was able to not lose it anymore. He quickly swallowed and then looked at Kendall.

Kendall gulped the water he'd been drinking and turned to his mom.

"Gustavo wants us to go on a small North American tour next month. I told him no."

"To say he was unhappy about that was the understatement of the year," Logan added. "'We have to keep BTR in the spotlight, in the media, IN the public eye. NOT doing _THIS_ could be detrimental to your career. Do you want to ruin YOUR CAREER?!'" After finishing his Gustavo impression he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, detrimental to my career?" Kendall joined in on the eye rolling.

"Honey, why did you tell him no?"

"Mom," Kendall draped an arm around Jennifer, "I need to be with you."

"Thanks, sweetie, but you don't need to do that. If Gustavo thinks this small tour is important than maybe you should go on it."

"But, Mom, you're—"

"Pregnant? Yes. Alone? No. Kendall, you're my son, not my husband. It is not your job to take care of me. At the very least I've got Katie."

"I can't just lea—"

"Katie!"

"She can't drive!"

"I can!"

"What if you—"

"Your girlfriends—Jo, Camille, Lucy—they all live here."

"She's right, Kendall," Logan butted in. "She'll have plenty of help here. Jo and Camille will definitely be in town next month and James, what about Lucy?"

"I think she's got something at the end—no, yes, she should be here for part of the month."

"I'm sure Jo and Camille would love to help out. Kendall, really, you have nothing to worry about," Logan said.

"I'll have to see what Alexa's doing, but if you can't reach them perhaps you can call on her," Carlos joined in.

"It's just because I care about you." He kissed his mom on the forehead.

"I know, Honey. I couldn't have asked for a better son." She kissed his forehead.

"Well, I'll call Gustavo and let him know I'm on for the tour," he sighed.

"It's really going to be okay."

"I know."

* * *

**I don't really like that this so short, but anything I added just didn't feel right. So, this is it (not for the story, just the chapter).**


	6. Chapter 5

"Everything's going to be okay," Jo reassured Kendall. Holding hands, they stood outside the Palm Woods in front of a black limousine with the rest of the band, their girlfriends, Katie, and Mrs. Knight. "You went to the appointment with your mom yesterday and they said your mom and the baby are right on track. Your mom's got Katie and Camille and I plan to be available as much as we can."

"I know." He kissed Jo's forehead. "I just—" he sighed. "I wish she'd talk to Mitch. He's called her two more times and she won't answer." He glanced over at his mom who was currently giving James a hug goodbye. "I don't want her to be alone."

"Everything's going to be okay. If she doesn't want to talk to Mitch then she shouldn't have to."

"It's his baby."

"Which he made perfectly clear he doesn't want anything to do with."

"He didn't say that. He did not say that."

"Well, he did kind of sort of in a roundabout way…"

"He's called her twice since then!"

"OK, okay, we don't have to fight about this. I feel weird discussing your mom's love life."

Kendall looked again at his mother with her sixteen week belly. He had to admit it was kind of strange seeing his mom pregnant.

"Everything's going to be okay," Jo said for the third time. "Go say goodbye to your mom and Katie then we can have our goodbye kiss."

He nodded and stepped over to his baby sister.

"It's only going to be two months," Katie said wrapping her arms around Kendall. "Mom's in good hands."

"Ken, I know you feel like 'the man of the house' but you need to let go and enjoy this time away," Mrs. Knight said.

"I will try."

"No try. Do."

"OK." He hugged his mom tight. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And I'll take good care of Mom." Katie patted her brother on the back.

Kendall nodded and went back to Jo.

"Everything's—"

"Going to be okay. I know."

"Kendall!" Carlos shouted sticking his head out of the limo.

"I guess it's time for the kiss. I'll call you when we land."

"OK."

Kendall bent down and placed his lips on Jo. If he could stay like this forever he would, but unfortunately he had to breathe and join the guys in the limo for the ride to the airport.

"I love you," they both said at the same time as they let go of each other and Kendall headed for the black vehicle.

While Kendall slid into his seat Carlos poked his head back out and waved. "Bye, Baby Knight!"

Mrs. Knight smiled, placed a hand on her stomach, and waved back.

Logan whispered in Carlos's ear causing his cheeks to turn red.

"Oops," he said. "Bye, Lex," he added.

"Bye, Carlos." She blew him a kiss which he pretended to catch as James rolled the window up.

"Hey!" Carlos exclaimed. "Almost got my arm in there."

James rolled his eyes.

The boys had been gone for a month and a day. Their first stop was Seattle and their current stop was New Jersey. There was some festival or something Gustavo had signed the boys up for.

"Hey, Mom, the guys are in New Jersey tonight, right?" Katie asked as she sat at the counter trying to get started on her math homework.

"I don't know," Mrs. Knight grunted. Katie turned around to see her mom lying on the orange couch eyes closed, one hand on her head and the other on her expanding belly.

"Mom!" Katie jumped off the stool knocking her math book to the floor. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm having contractions."

"But you're only twenty weeks. Oh no. You want me to take you to the hospital? 911? Help?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Katie rummaged in her jeans pocket for her phone. "I'll call Jo or Camille." After dialing both numbers and not getting an answer she dialed Lucy. No answer there, either. "Where's your phone? I'll try Alexa on mine and try to get in touch with Kendall on yours."

"Purse," Mrs. Knight managed.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Katie exclaimed when she couldn't get Alexa on the line.

"Katie!"

"I mean I'll try again."

After another round of not getting anyone and a round of not getting any of the guys to answer, Katie had had it.

"Be right back, Mom. Gonna go see if someone at the pool can drive you, otherwise I'm calling an ambulance."

As soon as she stepped on the elevator with a phone attached to each ear someone picked up.

"Kendall Knight's phone."

"Kelly?"

"Katie?"

"I need to speak to Kendall."

"He went on stage fifteen minutes ago. I can have him call you back."

"It's an emergency. I have to get my mom to the hospital. She's having contractions and she's only twenty weeks," Katie cried.

"OK, hold on. He's got one more number and then he comes off for a short break. Do you want to stay on the line or have him call you back?"

"Um, well, I still need to find someone to drive my mom to the hospital so, um, just have him call me back."

"Will do. I hope everything's okay."

"Me, too."

Hanging up her mom's phone, she redialed the last number on her phone, and exited the elevator. She saw Bitters at the lobby counter. He was a possibility, but only if nothing else was an option.

"Ugh." She dialed Jo's number again. Where the heck could Jo be that she wouldn't answer her phone? "Taping, that's it. She's taping her show today. That's got to be it." That's when she saw Jett sitting in one of the cabanas talking to a pretty blonde girl.

"Jett."

"K-Katie, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"Who is this, Jett? I didn't know you had a sister."

"I'm not his sister," Katie replied.

"She's not my sister!" Jett exclaimed at the same time.

"My brother's Kendall Knight."

"From Big Time Rush."

"Yeah. Well, anyway, Jett, you know my mom's pregnant."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Yeah and you know the guys are on tour right now. Well, she's having stomach pains—contractions she thinks, though it's way too early for that."

"OK and where do I come in?"

"I've called all the guys' girlfriends—Jo, Camille, Lucy, and Alexa—numerous times and can't get in touch with any of them. I need to get my mom to a hospital but I can't drive. I found you."

"I don't have a car."

"You can drive my mom's. You do have a license?"

"Yes."

"I think you should do it, Jett." The girl gave him a seductive smile. "I'll let you take me out to dinner tonight if you do."

"Oh well, Katie, I can help."

"Thank you so much. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the building when her phone rang.

"Big Brother!"

"Baby Sis, Kelly told me you called, something about an emergency with Mom?" He sounded out of breath.

"Um, yeah, Jett's taking us to the hospital."

"H-hospital? What's wrong? Why is Jett taking you?"

"I can't get in touch with anyone else. It's okay, Kendall."

"Just tell me what's going on!" He shouted.

"Mom's having contractions."

"She's having the baby! No, wait, that's not right." Kendall turned away from the phone but Katie could still here everything he said. "It's not a good thing for a baby to be delivered at I think she's nineteen or twenty weeks?"

"No," Logan answered.

"No," Katie said. "Kendall, this isn't good."

Katie and Jett stepped into apartment 2J.

"Mom, Jett's going to take you. Come on." She turned her attention back to the phone. "Big Brother, I gotta help Mom now."

"No, don't go. I—I need to be there."

"You have to be on stage in one minute!" She heard Gustavo yell in the background.

"I can't go onstage. I need to get to LA. My mom! I think she might lose the baby."

Katie's eyes teared up at the words. She hadn't thought of that.

"M-mom, everything's going to be okay, right?"

"I don't—" she gasped, "know, Honey."

"Kendall," Katie said into the phone, "I need you."


	7. Chapter 6

"I have to go," Kendall exclaimed. Katie had hung up on him so she could help their mom and promised to call back as soon as they got in the car.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Is your mom having the baby?" Logan asked.

"Is Mama Knight going to be okay?" Carlos asked.

"You have to get onstage now!" Gustavo shouted.

"I can't."

"Yes you can and yes you will."

Kendall stood firm and looked his producer in the eyes.

"My mom comes first. You know that. She's being taken to the hospital right now and I have to be with her."

"What can you do? By the time you get there they'll have found it to be false and she'll be home."

"My sister sounded more scared on the phone than I've ever heard her. She doesn't scare easily. I don't think this is some false whatever." He looked at Kelly. "Can you help me get a flight back to LA as soon as possible?"

"You're not flying back. We still have a month left on this tour. You're letting your fans down," Gustavo continued.

"I. Don't. Care. My mom doesn't have anyone else and Katie needs me, too. Our fans will understand."

"We'll go onstage and cover for you," James offered.

"There's a flight leaving in two hours," Kelly said. "If you leave now you'll make it in time for boarding."

"Get on that flight and consider yourself fired from Big Time Rush."

"Go ahead."

As he walked away his phone rang.

"Hey, Katie, I got a flight back to LA and should be there in eight and a half to nine hours."

"That long, huh? You can't get here any sooner?"

"Unfortunately, no. How's Mom?"

"Still in pain. Kendall, I don't like this."

"I don't like it, either, Baby Sis."

...

Sitting in the middle seat of a three seat row, Kendall squirmed. Next to him was a husky, gray haired woman sleeping against the window and a thin, red headed man who was dangerously close to having his head on Kendall's shoulder. He had tried listening to music but that annoyed him. He tried playing with his phone but nothing interested him. He wasn't Logan so he didn't read. He had left so suddenly that he didn't bring any of his hockey magazines that sat in his suitcase still on the bus in New Jersey. He had tried going to sleep but he couldn't get comfortable and all he could think about aside from his mom was that guy's head possibly falling onto him. Being a red-eye flight there wasn't even a meal to occupy Kendall's time, not that he felt like eating anyway.

"Fly faster!" He pounded his fists on his tray table.

He couldn't stand it. They'd only been in the air for an hour and had five and half more to go. He wanted to scream. He wished this flight had wi-fi so he could talk to his sister or something, just something to pass the time until he landed which felt like was going to be an eternity. He didn't even have the window seat to look out at the passing landscape.

Kendall picked up his phone and began scanning through pictures for lack of anything better to do: Carlos eating on airplane during unexpected turbulence, surprised Logan half dressed in dressing room, James talking on laptop to Lucy on tour bus, Carlos pranking James on tour bus, Him pranking Logan on tour bus, Minnesota Wild and Team USA defender Ryan Suter backstage at the Minnesota concert with a young niece or cousin or some other young female relative (not his daughter who is too young), Gustavo as usual mad about something, Fans at the Seattle concert, James asleep on the tour bus, Katie hugging his mom, Jo with her legs in the pool, Jo and Camille before they left for the red carpet, Jo wearing a stunning red carpet dress, James having a bad hair day, Carlos wearing his helmet and eating a corn dog, Carlos putting the helmet on his corn dog, Carlos not wearing his helmet eating a corn dog, a different angle of Carlos wearing his helmet eating a corn dog (why where there so many pictures of Carlos eating a corn dog?), he and Katie asleep on the orange couch with heads touching (he had no idea who took that one), a selfie of him and Jo lying on the blanket enjoying the stars, another selfie of him and Jo on the blanket this time with her kissing his cheek …

Kendall turned off his phone tired of looking at pictures. Wow, only fifteen minutes passed.

...

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've begun our initial descent into the Los Angeles area. We're currently 50 miles from LAX and should be touching down in 30 minutes. The weather in Los Angeles is reported as 52° with fair skies and winds out of the northeast at 7 miles per hour. At this time we're going to turn on the seatbelt sign and ask that you return to your seats and…."

"Woo-hoo!" Kendall shouted earning the disdain of the passengers around him.

Finally, what felt like an eternity later, Kendall was off the plane and sitting in a yellow taxi heading toward the hospital. His body was extremely tired being that it felt like 4:30 in the morning, but his mind wouldn't let him sleep until he saw his mom.

"How's Mom?" Kendall asked as soon as he got his sister on the phone.

"Better. I'll tell you when you get here. Where are you?"

"Currently on the 405 heading toward the hospital."

"Drive faster!"

...

Kendall stood outside the large brown wooden door. On the other side were his mom and Katie and hopefully his little sibling, unborn, of course. He didn't know what to expect. Katie had said his mom was better but since she wanted to wait to give him details it could be anything really. Taking a deep breath he reached for the door handle.

"Kendall!" Katie exclaimed softly when he walked through the door. She was currently occupying a green leather fold out arm chair thing. He looked at his mom sleeping in the hospital bed, a light blanket wrapped around her ever expanding belly and wires attached to her. A soft light like a nightlight glowed over the bed allowing Kendall to see his way into the room.

"I made it," he yawned. "How is she?"

Katie patted the spot next to her in the chair. Before Kendall joined her he went over and kissed his mom gently on her forehead. She stirred slightly but didn't wake.

"So, how is Mom?" He asked again once he'd fit himself in between the chair and his skinny baby sister.

"She's still having contractions, but the doctor gave her something to lessen the pain and make her sleep. They are working on trying to get them to stop. They've slowed down so hopefully they're on to something. According to the doctor her water hasn't broken. If that happens we're in major trouble. Because she's forty, this is a high risk pregnancy, so we really have to watch it day by day. The doctor said the best thing is to get Mom to 25 weeks. That's when the chances for the baby's survival will increase dramatically. Kendall, if the baby's born now it'll die."

"I know, Baby Sis," he kissed her forehead, "but that's not going to happen."

...

Kendall cracked open an eye when he heard a knock on the door. He didn't know what time it was but it was still dark outside and he felt like he'd been run over by a truck. Another knock came. It couldn't be a nurse, could it? They wouldn't just knock without coming in. He hoped the knocking wouldn't wake up his mom even though he would like to let her know he's here. He rubbed his sister's back when he heard a third knock. Katie lay with her head on his chest and the thin hospital blanket, while it was around the two of them, was mostly around her.

Kendall's head perked up when he heard loud voices coming from the other side of the door. He couldn't make out what was being said but he knew exactly who the voices belonged to. He couldn't believe they were here. He wanted to answer the door but he didn't want to disturb Katie. Fortunately, he didn't have to as the door opened a crack and James peeked in.

"Is it okay to come in?" He whispered loudly.

"Yeah," Kendall whispered back. "Just be quiet."

Carlos and Logan followed James into the room. James sat down in the only unoccupied chair. Logan hopped up onto the counter opposite the bed. Not having anywhere else to sit Carlos opted for the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked trying to find a good position so he could look at the guys and not disturb his sister.

"How's Mama Knight?" Logan asked at the same time.

"As soon as the concert finished we got tickets for the next flight out. It wouldn't have been right for us to stay on tour," James said.

"Our fans will understand," Carlos added.

"Gustavo threatened to fire us, too," Logan brought up.

"He can't fire us, but we can fire him," James said.

"Is that what you want to do? Fire Gustavo? We tried that before, remember?" Kendall said.

"No, so that's why we're here and not fired," Carlos answered. "How is Mama Knight?"

"She's been asleep the entire time since I got here, which I guess is a good thing." Kendall went on explain everything Katie told him.

...

The next time Kendall woke up he heard someone cry out in pain when a wheeled cart rolled into him.

"What was that?" Katie asked perking her head up.

"James?" Kendall asked surprised.

"Ow."

"Excuse me, sir, I need to get to the patient."

"Kendall?"

"Mom?"

"Sir?" The nurse asked again.

"Sorry." James moved the chair he had been sleeping in and kicked Carlos, asleep on the floor, to get him to move.

"Thanks," the nurse replied disgruntled. She pulled the blood pressure machine toward the bed and began examining Mrs. Knight.

"Kendall, when did you get here?"

"Good morning, Mom."

"Good morning, Honey. Answer my question. You're—ow—supposed to be on tour."

"Mom, you can't honestly have expected him to stay away while you're in the hospital," Katie spoke up.

"Tour?" the nurse asked. "Are you in a band?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Kendall replied. "I got in last night while you were asleep," he said to his mom. "I figured you needed the rest so I didn't wake you. How do you feel now?"

"Cramps."

"You need me to get your doctor?" The nurse asked. "Let me go do that." She scribbled some numbers on a chart. "Your blood pressure seems to be a bit high."

"Did you three really stay here last night?" Kendall asked his friends. Carlos had moved from the floor to the empty space near the TV where James had also moved the chair. Logan still lay with his head on the counter where it looked like he uncomfortably slept.

"You slept on the floor, Carlos?" Katie asked astonished. "Ew."

"I didn't plan on it." He shrugged. "Just kinda fell asleep."

...

"All right, Jennifer." A female nurse finished putting on her gloves and pulled the ultrasound machine closer to the bed. "It says here you were scheduled for your 20 week ultrasound at the end of the week and you do not want to know the sex of the baby?"

After a quick examination upon the nurse calling her Dr. Carter had sent Jennifer in for an ultrasound to see where they were with the positioning of the baby and such. They needed answers to see how to treat this.

"I wanted to wait til my son was able to be here, but he's here now. Both my kids are." She squeezed their hands.

"If we're lucky we might be able to tell. The baby just has to be in the right position." After the whole procedure of rubbing the gel on the belly and the wand and whatnot an image appeared on the screen. "There's your baby or rather, there's your baby's butt."

"Hi, baby," Jennifer greeted feeling a little teary-eyed.

"He, she, it is heads down so it appears the baby is moving into birthing position, but it doesn't seem to be at zero station, yet."

"What does that mean?" Katie asked.

"The baby is not engaged, which is a good thing. We would rather it not become engaged." Before Katie could ask another question the nurse continued. "Engaged means the head is in the pelvis and making its way down the birth canal. As we can see, there are the baby's arms and legs and head," she pointed to various body parts "And that…no, that's the umbilical cord. Wouldn't want that coming out of its side anyway. Let me talk to your doctor for a minute and then we'll see if we can't get the baby to turn over."

"It's definitely a Knight," Katie said. "It's mooning us." She gave her brother a look.

"You know what? It's not a Knight. Knight was our father," Kendall pointed between him and Katie. "Its father is Mitch."

"That's right," Jennifer joined in. "This baby's an Olsen."

"It's not one of us?" Katie asked.

"No, it is. It is definitely a Knight," Kendall backtracked. "Mom, you can come up with the first name if you want, but I got the perfect middle name." Kendall tapped the screen where the baby was proudly showing off its tooshie. "Meet Baby Knight Olsen, baby being a placeholder for whatever you decide."

"Time to find out the gender," the nurse interrupted, returning from her meeting. "We just need to get Baby Knight to turn around for us. Sorry if this tickles." She tapped Jennifer's belly. The baby slowly turned sideways and stopped a bit. "Looks like we have a shy baby."

"Shy?" Jennifer laughed. "It's a Knight. Knights aren't shy. It mooned us in greeting."

Kendall and Katie began rubbing their mom's abdomen to get the baby to turn over.

"Keep going," the nurse suggested.

"I think the baby likes it," Jennifer added.

"Oh, look, I think we got something." The nurse kept her eyes on the screen. "Yep, yep, if I'm not mistaken, that's its little hot dog." She pointed to a white flurry strip on the screen between the baby's legs. "Looks like you're having a boy. Congratulations!"

"Oh, great! Just what we need around here, another boy!" Katie groaned.

* * *

**I know nothing about babies and ultrasounds so I have no idea if the procedure they used to get the baby to turn around and show us his hot dog would actually work but for the sake of the story let's say it does. As for the hot dog thing, I remember back in high school Biology, my teacher told us that when they were looking at ultrasound pictures of his son the nurse told them they were looking for a hot dog for a boy and a hamburger for a girl. I went with this because it's a cleaner version.**

**Would you like to know why the baby is a boy? **


	8. Chapter 7

"We have good news and bad news," Kendall said entering his mom's hospital room with his sister.

"Bad news first," Logan said from the black chair James had slept in. James was currently curled up snoring softly in the green foldout and Carlos lay awake in Mrs. Knight's bed.

"It's a boy!" Katie cried sitting on the bed near Carlos's feet.

"Well, if that's the bad news the good news must be out of this world," Carlos said.

"That's not the bad news." Kendall gave his sister a look. "That's the good news. The bad news is…well…" he stepped closer to the guys. Carlos sat up. James slept on. "Mom's still talking to her doctor. She sent us here so she could have some private words with him. She's definitely in labor and she's dilated four centimeters, whatever that means."

"The cervix has to open to let the baby out. Once it gets to ten centimeters the mother can start pushing and the baby can be born," Logan explained.

"We don't want the baby to be born yet," Katie said. She went on to explain what the nurse had told her about the baby being engaged.

"Hey, boys, Katie." Mrs. Knight entered the room being pushed in a wheelchair by Dr. Carter. Carlos and Katie immediately jumped off the bed.

"Well, it appears your mom will have to be on bed rest for a while," Dr. Carter said as Kendall helped his mom into the bed. "We'll keep her here for a few days and if all goes well we'll possibly be able to send her home. Her contractions have lessened from six an hour to five. Hopefully, we're on the right track with this thing. We just need to keep the baby from engaging and your cervix from dilating."

"Why don't you boys go on home?" Mrs. Knight said once the doctor left the room.

"I don't want to leave you here alone," Kendall said. He stood on one side of the bed with his arms around Katie.

"You all can't possibly have gotten any rest in this place and all you would do is watch me sleep. Go home, get some rest, and come back later. You're not doing me any good if you're dead tired."

"I would like to sleep in a real bed," Logan yawned.

"What if something happens while I'm gone?"

"Honey, I know you're concerned but there's nothing you can do even if you do stay. You're my son; I care about you, and I want you to get some rest. I'll feel better knowing you feel better." She patted his hand. "You're first on my emergency contact list so if anything does happen they'll call you right away."

"Ow!" James exclaimed. He rubbed his shin where Katie had just kicked him.

"We're going home," Katie said.

"Mama Knight's been discharged?" He looked curiously at his pseudo-mother in the hospital bed.

"Not yet. I've been placed on bed rest. They want to watch me and make sure the baby stays right where he needs to be. But, I'm sending you all home to get some real sleep in your own beds."

"K," James yawned, laid his head back, and closed his eyes. "KATIE!" He yelled when she kicked him again.

"I'll bring you your phone charger, a few books, some magazines, and Mitch," Kendall offered.

"Yeah…what?"

Kendall lay in his bed with his eyes wide open. The blinds were drawn shut to make it as dark as possible with the sun shining outside the window, but he could not go to sleep. His roommate, Logan, had no problem with that. He fell asleep once his head hit the pillow not even bothering to change his clothes. He still had his shoes on. Not able to take it anymore Kendall climbed out of bed and headed to the living room.

He found Katie sitting on the couch staring like a zombie at the blank TV screen.

"She's going to be okay, isn't she?"

"Mom?" Kendall sat down next to her and patted her leg. "She's already doing better."

"I sent Mitch the picture." Katie looked at Kendall. "The ultrasound." The nurse had sent the picture to Mrs. Knight's phone and she sent it to her two kids. "He deserves to know. It's his kid, too. I've been talking to him."

"You have?"

"He wants to apologize to Mom but she hasn't talked to him since that day. I think he really loves her. I'm doing the right thing, right?"

"Yes, Baby Sis." Kendall flipped on the TV and the two fell asleep to the sounds of The Fairy Odd Parents in the background.

The sound of Katie's phone beeping woke Kendall. Katie's shifting meant it woke her, too, but she wasn't going to answer it. Groping blindly, he pulled the phone off the coffee table and peered at it with one eye open. It was a text message from Mitch.

_Thanks. I have a son! Or will have. I need to see your mom. What room is she staying in?_

"Um, Katie?"

"Tell Mom we'll visit her later," she muttered.

"It's not Mom. It's Mitch." Kendall shoved the phone in his sister's face. Katie sat up reading the text.

"He wants to see Mom. I hadn't planned on this."

"Well, we do want Mom to talk to him."

"She'll kill us."

"No strenuous activity."

"She'll kill us."

"She's on bed rest."

"She'll kill us later."

"By then she'll be back with Mitch and have forgiven us." Kendall took the phone from Katie and began typing. "Done."

"Done?"

"Done."


	9. Chapter 8

Jennifer rubbed her stomach after another contraction hit. While the time between them increased so did the pain and this one was the worst one yet. She bit her lip and let a tear fall. Why was this happening to her? She had been given medicine, but apparently it was wearing off.

"Baby, you've got to stay in there just a little longer. Please do it for Mama and your sister Katie and your brother Kendall and your other brothers James, Carlos, and Logan. Do it for your dad who says he doesn't want you but that's only because he hasn't met you, yet, not that it's time to meet him! Oh, listen, someone's at the door," she said when there was a knock. "Come in." She hoped it was her son and daughter and perhaps their friends. She knew sending them home to get rest was the best thing, but she was kind of bored and wasn't in the mood to watch TV.

"Jennifer."

She looked up at the sound of the deep voice not expecting to see him.

"Get out."

"Jen, listen to me."

"How did you find out I was in the hospital?"

"Katie and Kendall."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "My children…forgot to tell them not to have contact with you."

"Why? I thought you loved me."

"I do, Mitch, but you…you don't love our baby."

Mitch started walking toward Jennifer but she stuck her arm out to keep him away.

"Why won't you let me talk?"

"You hurt me. When you told me to get rid of the baby you showed me what kind of man you really are. I can't be with someone like that." She looked away as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I—Katie sent me the ultrasound. He's so beautiful."

"You're not allowed to say that."

"He's my son, too."

"You didn't want to have anything to do with him."

"I'm sorry, Jen, I am so sorry. No, it's true, I never wanted children. But, now, I've got one on the way, I—don't know what to think, but I do know that I love him. I never thought I could, but seeing that ultrasound makes it all so real. He's a real live human being and I helped create him."

"He wasn't real before?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. Please look at me."

"N—oh gosh, oh my—" she grimaced reaching for something to grab a hold of. Mitch took that opportunity to give her his hand to hold, which she did, almost crushing the bones in his fingers. Jennifer screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What was that?" Mitch asked after Jennifer calmed down taking huge deep breaths. He pulled the black plastic chair over to sit in and rubbed his sore hand.

"It's why I'm in the hospital. I'm having contractions and the doctors are working to keep the baby from being born too early."

"Katie didn't tell me that. Do you need a doctor? Do you want me to get someone?"

She shook her head. "Someone will come soon. They usually d—"

A nurse in blue hospital scrubs walked in at that moment.

"Sounds like the medicine is wearing off. How are you doing, Mom?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. Yes, she was pregnant, but that didn't give the doctors, nurses, and other hospital staff the right to call her mom. She wasn't their mom, real or pseudo.

"They're getting worse. The time between them is growing, but so is the pain."

"Yes, your last one took place thirteen minutes ago." The nurse did the check up, checking around Jennifer's body. While she did that Jennifer stared at the ceiling biting her lip trying not to cry. She already let a tear out for Mitch. She didn't want to let anymore fall.

"It looks like your cervix has dilated one more half centimeter."

"That's not good, is it?"

"No, but you're moving so slowly it could be days before you reach ten. The baby cannot be born naturally unless you are ten centimeters and we are not going to surgically take him unless one of you is in distress. Every day, every hour, heck, every minute we get is huge. We'll see about getting you some more medicine."

"Is he going to be okay?" Mitch asked once the nurse left.

Jennifer gave him a weak smile. "I don't know." She began to explain about 25 weeks and the baby's chance at survival when the door burst open.

"You okay, Mom? We heard you screaming all the way down the hall." Kendall entered carrying a bag on his shoulder. "I got everything you asked for but I see you provided the Mitch."

She gave her son an "I'm Going to Kill You" look.

"Hey, Mama Knight." Carlos walked into the room throwing an empty corn dog stick in the trash. "Ooh, are you making up with Mitch?"

"Mitch?" Katie called from the hallway. "Is he in there?"

"Yes," Mitch answered.

"Are you back together?" James asked bringing up the rear with Logan.

"No!" Jennifer answered emphatically.

Mitch winked causing Jennifer to roll her eyes and groan.

* * *

**I'm so happy! James is going to be on **_**Dancing With the Stars**_**. This is something I've wanted ever since the show ended last summer. I thought about it all the time. I'll even say I prayed for it because I wanted more James (honestly, I think he's the best dancer of BTR). I can't believe it's actually happening. I can't stop thinking about it. This is great for him and great for all of us fans. If you don't watch the show you better start (Mondays at 8PM on ABC—starting March 17 which is also known as St. Patrick's Day). He's going up against Meryl Davis and Charlie White. I really like them, too, and want to support them, but I've been really wanting James (yes, James, not just any BTR guy, but James specifically) on the show since last summer so I have to go with him. (you may have seen this attached to a chapter of BTBreak, but I actually wrote the author's note for this story, it's just that the other chapter got posted first).**


	10. Chapter 9

Kendall sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. His mom had been in the hospital for over three weeks and every day he had been visiting her after breakfast. Still suffering from contractions she had yet to be allowed home. Usually Katie and one, two, or three of the guys joined him. Sometimes, when she wasn't busy with work, Jo came. This morning James had already left to sit by the pool and work on his tan. He'd been spending a lot of time visiting Mama Knight that he felt he was getting too pale. Everyone else was asleep and Kendall was going to let them be. They could come by the hospital later.

"One second, Mom." He swallowed his food and then picked up his ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Kendall Knight?" OK, that wasn't his mom. "This is Gennie Encarnacion with the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center."

"Is my mom okay?" He blurted without giving the woman time to explain anything.

"She's currently in labor and deliv—"

"She's having the baby!" Kendall yelled.

"I didn't need that ear, sir," the receptionist joked.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I know you're excited."

"She's going to have the baby before I get there?"

"I don't know. If you come to The Birthplace we can give you all the information about what's going on with your mother."

"Thank you." Kendall hung up the phone and then immediately dialed James's number while jumping up, almost knocking over his half empty bowl of cereal, and running to Katie's room.

"Mom's having the baby!" He shouted into the phone and at sleeping Katie at the same time.

After gathering Logan, Carlos, James, and Katie and driving to the hospital (Logan drove because Kendall was too antsy), Kendall sat in the waiting area of the hospital's maternity ward. He had not been back to see his mom as she was currently in delivery. A nurse promised to let her know they were there.

"Dude!" James exclaimed placing his hand over Kendall's tapping fingers on the armrest.

"Sorry." Kendall extracted his hand and immediately put it in his mouth, nibbling on the remains of his fingernails which were already bitten down to the quick.

Katie picked up a magazine and then put it down. She pulled her handheld gaming system out of her hoodie pocket, but then put it right back.

"Why don't I—" Logan began but stopped talking when both Kendall and Katie's phones beeped.

Kendall opened the text message to reveal a picture of his mother, sweat-ridden, with a smile on her face holding the tiniest baby he'd ever seen wrapped in a blue blanket with a tiny blue cap on his head. The accompanying message read:

_Meet your new little brother, Keegan Knight Olsen._

Before he could reply a nurse appeared.

"Jennifer Knight?"

Kendall stood up.

"We have to take the baby down to the NICU, but we thought you'd like to meet him first." She motioned for everyone to follow her. "Your mom's getting patched up so you can see her in a few."

Kendall gasped at the sight of his newborn baby brother already with wires attached lying in the incubator outside what he assumed was his mom's room as she had been moved for the actual delivery.

"He is 11 inches long and weighs 1lb 3oz," the nurse said.

"Not even a foot," Carlos whispered.

James stuck his hand out placing it on the Plexiglas wall.

"He can probably fit right in the palm."

"He can probably fit right in _my_ palm." Katie placed her small hand next to James's.

"Is he going to be okay?" Logan asked.

"We have to take him to the NICU and run some tests, but there have been many babies born at 23 weeks who've survived. We're not going down without a fight."

Kendall watched Keegan. He had wires in his nose. His tiny tiny nose. Too tiny. He couldn't breathe on his own. His lungs were underdeveloped. His eyes wouldn't even open for a few more weeks. A tear slid down Kendall's cheek. He was the big brother. He needed to protect his brother and there was nothing he could do.

"We've got the best team working on him." The nurse patted Kendall on the back. "We're going to do the best we can."

Kendall nodded and stepped closer to the incubator.

"Hi, Keegan," he said softly. "I'm your big brother, Kendall." He placed a hand on Katie's shoulder even though he knew Keegan couldn't see it. "This is your big sister, Katie."

"Hi."

"We love you and we're going to be here every step of the way."

"OK, we need to get him down to NICU now," another nurse stepped in.

"Bye, Keegan," Kendall whispered.

"Bye, Keegan," the other four said together.

"He's so tiny," Mrs. Knight said. Katie and the boys were finally able to see her and there were enough chairs in the room for everyone to get a seat. "He can't breathe on his own. He didn't even cry when he was born. I feel like I did something wrong. I know it's not my fault, but I still feel like I wasn't a good home for him and…"

Kendall placed a hand on his mom's shoulder. He didn't know what to tell her. He didn't want to tell her the same cliché lines. He knew sometimes things like this just happened no matter what. He also knew, as did his mom, that with her being over 35 the chances of this happening were greater.

Jennifer put her hand on top of Kendall's and began to cry. Carlos, Logan, James, and Katie leaned in and gave her a great big hug.

Jennifer stood in front of the window of the NICU watching her baby sleep. She wanted to take him in her arms and make everything better. She was the mom. That's what moms do.

"Come on in," a nurse said. "Spend as much time as you need to here. Talk to your baby. Spend time with your baby. You're Keegan's mom."

Jennifer nodded. All the babies, mothers, fathers, doctors, and nurses in the place was overwhelming.

"Can we?" Kendall motioned between him, his friends, and Katie.

"Well, we only allow three visitors aside from the parent. It gets kind of crowded in there. As long as the mom or dad is okay with the visitor he or she is allowed in."

"You and Katie go," Logan suggested. We'll go down to the gift shop or the cafeteria or something."

The three Knights entered the room and made their way to Keegan's incubator. Keegan's doctor introduced himself and told them all about what was going on and what they would be doing. Many of his organs were underdeveloped so they would be working to get them to keep growing as they would if he was still in the womb. Since he was so tiny he had a hard time regulating body heat. It was the incubator's job to do that for him.

"Look at all the wires," Katie whispered. A few more had been attached since Keegan's arrival to NICU.

"He's got one for breathing," Kendall said. "And what is that?" He looked at the doctor.

"That is a feeding tube. Until he gets bigger and has enough energy he will not be able to suckle on his own."

"Oh my poor baby," Jennifer gasped.

"If you wash your hands you can touch him, but not for too long. His immune system is still pretty weak. We'll allow special times where you can hold him. A mother's touch is very important."

Mrs. Knight did so and placed her hands inside the rubber gloves attached to the incubator. Once inside she was able to rub her son's stomach.

"Hey, baby, it's Mama."

* * *

**Don't forget Monday March 17… The other day I remembered that last season (last fall) I was checking out the DWTS message board on and for some reason I was nervous about it, but they had an official post asking who we wanted to see on the show. I remember someone requesting Danica McKellar (of **_**The Wonder Years**_** fame, if you've never seen that show you should [Fred Savage aka Kevin Arnold directed a few BTR episodes]—oh and her connection to BTR Phoebe N—the feminist mathematician lady was based on her) and she's on there. I was nervous (like I previous said) but I decided to post James Maslow and look where it got him! I have tweeted him, but him being a celebrity and all he'll probably never see it, but I do want to thank him for doing this.**

**So, if there's someone you want to see on DWTS (and don't be like the rest of BTR because I don't think it quite works like that) don't be afraid to let the show know via the message board (as long as the show's still going on…). They ask and they want people on there that we want to watch (it's all about ratings, duh!).**

**PS The internet is a great place for research. Oh and where's Mitch? Well…just read on (I didn't forget about him).**

**Baby Names. It of course had to start with K. There were two names I just couldn't use because they are the names of Kendall's real life brothers. Some other names just didn't seem like something you would name a baby and I don't like the idea of taking a C name and changing it to K like Kris and Konrad. So, the baby gets Keegan.**


End file.
